


Stay for the night

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep Going Thoughts, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, This is SO GAY WHY AREN'T THEY A COUPLE YET?!, Watching anime like total dorks, sleepover, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: When Undyne has another accident with cooking and she burns her house down, again, she can't stay with Papyrus and sans, this time. So, she asks Alphys for a favor. She gets to see how smart and awesome Alphys actually really is, and how cuddly she can be when she's not that embarrassed of herself. And Alphys gets to see how soft Undyne can be, and how blunt she can be when she's half-awake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot! When Undyne's house burned down again while cooking, and she can't stay with her Papyrus and his brother, she goes to Alphys and asks if she could stay the night, there.
> 
> Sorry for the crappy fic, I'm really, really busy with school...
> 
> I hope you'll like it, anyways.

Undyne walked through Hotland, sweat balding on her forehead. If she hadn't burned her house down again, she wouldn't have to suffer this heat. Well, hopefully, it's worth the walk, if Dr. Alphys was okay with her staying at the Lab for a night. 

 _Is this actually a good idea?_  Undyne thought to herself as she wandered over the bridge, wiping her forehead.  _I mean, she is my_ crush!  _What if I end up doing something I, or we both, will regret? And what if I make things awkward? I don't want to ruin our friendship over this... Well, what's the big deal? I've sometimes stayed over at Papyrus's house before, too. If I just act normal, nothing will happen. I mean, I guess...? Maybe we can watch some of those cool human history shows! Yeah!_

Undyne stopped at the water cooler, taking a cup of water, before gulping it all in one go. Tucking her hair from her dampy forehead behind her fan-shaped ear, she continued walking.

Undyne stood in front of the door, hesitated a little, then knocked on it. She heard the sound of claws tapping on tiles. 

 _Wait,_ Undyne thought.  _Maybe this isn't a good idea, maybe I could just walk away and pretend it never--_

"O-oh, hi, Undyne!" Alphys said, snapping Undyne out of her thoughts. 

"Uh, hey, Alphys. Uhm, how are you?" Undyne asked as Alphys stepped aside for her to come in. 

"I'm good, thanks. H-how are you?" Alphys asked as she closed the door, turning to face Undyne again. 

"I'm good! Hey, erm..." Undyne trailed off, Alphys looking at her. "I, uhm, burned down my house again, and I can't stay with Papyrus... so..." Undyne bit her lip and quickly added, "Could I stay a night at your lab?" Alphys opened her mouth to speak but Undyne beat her to it, adding quickly, "Only if you're okay with it, of course!" When Undyne stayed quiet this time, _Alphys_ smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can! I-I can't think of a reason why you couldn't, s-so, yeah, sure!" Undyne's eye widened slightly, luckily Alphys didn't notice it. 

"Wow, okay, thanks!" Undyne said, grinning widely. 

"N-no problem. Uhm, do you want something to drink?" Alphys asked, and Undyne nodded. 

"Water, please." Undyne said. Alphys nodded and walked to grab drinks for them (water for Undyne and soda for herself). She walked back to Undyne and handed her her water. 

"Thanks," Undyne said. "So, what were you doing?" Undyne asked, looking at the computer screen, which was displaying all kind of different codes and numbers. 

"Oh! I was working on an update for M-Mettaton!" Alphys said, sitting behind her desk, Undyne following her to look at the screen. 

"Wow, that looks... hard!" Undyne admitted, and Alphys shook her head. 

"N-no! I mean, i-it isn't that hard once you know what it all means!" Alphys said, smiling, her claws tapping tapping on the keyboard in the fastest pace Undyne had ever seen by anyone else than herself. (Because she plays piano, of course.) 

"Alright, then." Undyne said, taking a drink of her water. 

"Uhm, I'll just finish this, and then we can do whatever, okay?" Alphys said, and Undyne nodded.

"Wait a minute, you said Mettaton, right?" When Alphys nodded, Undyne went on, "Do you mean that toaster who can talk and has its own TV show?" Alphys giggled and nodded. 

"Y-yeah, Mettaton, why?" 

"Alphys! What the heck? You  _made_ him?! That's neat!!" Undne said, and Alphys blushed. 

"I-I just made his b-body, i-it's no big deal..." Alphys tried, n but Undyne just shook her head.   

"No, Alphys! That  _is_ a big deal! That's awesome! I knew you were super smart! But this is just, woah!" Alphys blushed deeper and looked at Undyne. 

"You really think so?" She asked, her voice smaller than usual, and Undyne grinned and nodded. 

"Yeah, you nerd! Of course!" Undyne said, and Alphys smiled, her cheeks red.

 _That blush suits her so well._ Undyne thought to herself, her grin softening a bit as Alphys went back to her work, her tail wagging a little. 

* * *

"Soda and water?" 

"Check," 

"Blankets and pillows?" 

"Check, check,"

"Human history?"

"Check," Alphys giggled, and Undyne grinned wider. 

"Let the marathon begin, then!" Undyne said, and Alphys nodded and pressed the start button as it began playing. They decided that was how they were going to spend this night. Having an Anime marathon with everything prepared. Because Undyne was the guest, Alphys let her pick one out, though she let her everytime they'd watch one. Undyne had picked one with a lot of blood and gore, which Alphys disliked but she kept her mouth shut to look cool in front of Undyne, which she failed miserable in. 

" _Yeah!_ Cut off his head!  _Do it! Yes!!_  " Undyne said loudly, clapping her hands as Alphys hid her face in Undyne's shoulder.

She hated this movie. She hated this movie. She hated this movie. She hated this movie. She hated this--, 

"Uhm, Alphys...?  Are you okay?" Undyne asked as she looked down at Alphys, who nodded as she pulled away, her face red, glasses fogged up. 

"Y-yeah, I j-just, erm, d-don't really, ehm..." 

"Are you scared?" Undyne then asked bluntly, and Alphys blushed deeper. There was no way hiding it when her body reacted like this everytime something gore-y happened, so she just nodded, feeling a little embarrassed, until Undyne wrapped her arms around her and pulled her a little closer, making the doctor blush deeply, but she leaned into the embrace, anyway. 

"I'll protect you," Undyne then said, in a soft tone Alphys never had heard before, but was instantly smitten by.

Alphys couldn't help herself, asking, "Y-yeah? You will?" She was a little confused when she saw a slight blush coming to Undyne's cheeks, before she said, in her usual loud and convincing voice, "Yeah! Of course! Don't worry!" 

Alphys giggled and nodded, resting her head on Undyne's shoulder, feeling her tense up a little, before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Alphys tight.

* * *

Undyne stirred awake at around seven in the morning to something. She blinked, looking around a bit. Then her eye widened slightly, a blush coming to her face.

Alphys had curled up against her. Still in Undyne's arms as her own arms were looped around Undyne's waist loosely. Her head was resting on Undyne's shoulder, and her glasses had slid down a bit, on the edge of falling off her snout.

Undyne took a short breath, her heart suddenly racing in her chest. Undyne looked at her, taking in her beauty. Her ridges on her head, her teeth poking out a little, the curves of her cheeks, her golden scales... They were smoother than Undyne's deft scales, Undyne noticed as she stroked Alphys's forehead-- wait what?! Stop!

Undyne caught herself and quickly retreated her webbed hand, her blush deepening, especially when Alphys shifted a little closer in her sleep. She looked at her closely again, wondering how those lips would feel on her own, how those hands would feel if they trailed over her body, or how her scales would feel under her own hands... 

Before Undyne could do something stupid, she quickly looked away, while the heat on her face would put the CORE to shame. She glanced at the clock.

 _6:21 in the morning?_ Undyne thought to herself. She looked at Alphys again, before shifting closer, pulling Alphys closer to her, lied back down with her, before she drifted off again.

* * *

  _She heard those screams of agony again._   _She tried to run away, but her legs wouldn't take her anywhere. She stumbled to the floor, and turning aroud she saw them approaching her._

_"YoU diD tHis To uS..." One of them said, and tears started to roll down her cheeks as she shook her head._

_"yOu ruiNeD oUr LivEs...."_

_"PeOPle liKE yOu ShoUldn't exCisT..."_

_"No... Please... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please! D-don't--," Alphys squeaked out, her voice breaking, before it choked up._

_"Y-you didn't deserve this, I kn-know!" She choked out._

_She suddenly couldn't move anymore, and she tried to talk and apologize, but she had a lump in her throat, only managing to get out, "I-I'm sorry, don't hurt me!"_

_They reached out and..._

* * *

 Alphys jolted awake, gasping, her eyes snapping open as she took short, shaky breaths. She felt her heart pounding, and she shivered. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back down again, meeting the soft mattress.

That was the third time in a month she had that nightmare. Every time is was the same. About the Amalgamates hurting her, taking revenge on her. Like she deserves  -well, that's what she tells herself- and if it'd happen, she'd understand it.

Then she realized that Undyne's head was on her chest, her arms around Alphys's waist and her elastic band was holding her ponytail loosely together. She blushed, looking at her, and she found herself calming down again. She brought a claw up to gently stroke Undyne's hair from her forehead, before looking at the clock. _7:48 AM, great..._ Alphys thought to herself, before she sighed and closed her eyes again, still absently stroking Undyne's hair. She didn't want to wake Undyne, so getting out of bed wasn't an option... 

"Alphys...? Whatcha doin'?" Undyne's sleepy voice suddenly slurred, and Alphys's claw stopped in mid-stroke, a blush coming to her face. 

"I... I w-was just... s-sorry..." Alphys swallowed, her claw still frozen, and Undyne smiled faintly, her eye still closed.

"Mm, it's ok... I didn't say stop, though..." Undyne admitted bluntly, not knowing that she'd said it out loud.

"I, uh..." Alphys blushed deeper, before slowly stroking Undyne's hair again. Undyne murmured something and shifted closer, nuzzling her head between Alphys's breasts a bit -barely aware that her head was on Alphys's chest- making Alphys squeak. The colour on Alphys's face was even redder than Undyne's hair colour.

"What're we gonna do t'day?" Undyne murmured, tracing circles on Alphys's tail with her fingertips, doing so feather light, making her shiver and blush even deeper.

 _Friends cuddle all the time, right?_ Alphys thought to herself, looking at Undyne, who still had her eye closed and a smile on her face. 

"U-uhm... I don't know...  I-is your house done, already?" Alphys asked. Not that she wanted Undyne to go, but she was just curious. Undyne nodded , something that made Alphys blush deeper again. She raised her head from Alphys's chest and then leaned it on Alphys's shoulder, her arms still around her waist.

"Yeah," Undyne murmured softly, her eye opening. "I guess I should go home again." She said, and Alphys blinked. 

"Y-yeah, but you can have breakfast here, first,  i-if you want, of course." Alphys offered, and Undyne smiled wider and nodded. 

"I'd like that, yeah, if that's okay with you." Undyne said, and Alphys smiled and nodded. 

"Of course it is. I'll go make us breakfast," Alphys said, and Undyne nodded as she slowly retreated her arms. They both got up and stretched -Undyne making squeaking sounds, which made her blush and clear her throat, and Alphys smile faintly- before they headed downstairs.

 

After breakfast -toaster waffles- Undyne said she still had a patrol to do, so she thanked Alphys, who replied, "Anytime, Undyne!" and they hugged each other good bye, before Undyne left.

* * *

"AND YOU ARE SURE YOU TWO AREN'T DATING YET?" Papyrus asked when Undyne had told him what had happened. Undyne blushed slightly, scratching her cheek. 

"No, Papyrus. She doesn't like me that way..." Undyne said, sighing a little, and Papyrus stared at her coldly. 

"YOU TWO FELL ASLEEP HUGGING. SHE BLUSHES EVERYTIME SHE SEES YOU, SHE TRUSTS YOU TO SLEEP WITH HER, IN THE SAME BED, EVEN! AND YOU THINK SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY?" Papyrus said, and Undyne blushed deeper, her sharp teeth sinking in her bottom lip hard.

"M-maybe you're overthinking things, Papyrus." Undyne stammered, looking away for a moment. 

"MAYBE I AM, BUT MAYBE I AM NOT! I AM VERY OFTEN SURE, UNDYNE! SO DO NOT WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU WIN HER LOVE FOR YOU! I HAVE A LOT EXPERIENCE WITH LOVE, UNDYNE!" Undyne blushed deeper, but despite her burning cheeks she found herself smile and nod.

"Alright, Paps. Thanks." Undyne said, and Papyrus grinned widely and put his gloved hands on his hips. 

"NO PROBLEM, UNDYNE! THAT IS WHAT BEST FRIENDS ARE FOR, RIGHT?" When Undyne nodded and smiled, Papyrus grinned wider. "NYEH HEH HEH! VERY WELL, THEN!" 

 

Undyne knew, that even ifAlphys wouldn't love her back, she still would have her as a friend, and always would be grateful for that.

But what she didn't know was that Alphys felt the same way for her. And that she thought the exact same way about her and Undyne.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment with your opinion about it, tips or other things!


End file.
